HoeDown with ToS!
by BlueCrescentMoon999
Summary: Just a little song about ToS in the style of a HoeDown from Whose Line is it Anyways! YAY! R&R Please, and no flames...


Okay…I felt like writing this, because I love ToS and Whose Line is it Anyways. One day at school, my friend was singing something like this, but it didn't rhyme at all… 'sweatdrop' so I thought I'd revise his horrible singing of Lloyd's verse, make it actually rhyme, add a lot more verses, and POST IT ON FanFiction! Please R&R, and no flames.

* * *

Key: 'Blah' the Almighty Authoress 

HoeDown with the ToS Gang!

Written by BlueCresentMoon999 10/12/2005

* * *

The stage for everyone's favorite game show, Whose Line is it Anyways, was empty, deprived of life. That was…until the Almighty Authoress bounded in with her microphone and audience-in-a-box! She ran into the stage, set her audience-in-a-box gently on the floor, and pulled the string. An explosion of many red, orange, and yellow hues later, there was a full audience of chibis before her, all clapping their hands. The Authoress looked up to see one of those big signs that light up before the audience with the words APPLAUSE in big red letters. An anime sweatdrop fell from her head, and she walked up onstage. 

She gasped and ran up to a random chair. 'It's where Drew Carey sits! YAY!' The Authoress grinned giddily, and pushed the famous buzzer.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZ!

'YAY!' She cheered, held the microphone up to her lips, and began to half scream/half sing:

LET'S DO EVERYONE'S FAVORITE GAME!

HOE DOWN!

DO DO DO DO-DO DO-DO DO-DO DO! COMMENCE CLAPPING IN RHYTHEM

VERSE ONE (Lloyd)

LLOYD IS KINDA STUPID!

HE'S NOT VERY BRIGHT!

YOU CAN CALL HIM DUMB!

AND HE WOULDN'T START A FIGHT!

IT'S KINDA HARD TO TEACH HIM!

CAUSE HE HAS A TINY BRAIN!

BUT HE STILL GOES TO SCHOOL THOUGH!

HIS TEACHER'S NAME IS RAINE!

* * *

VERSE TWO (Genis) 

GENIS IS A SMART KID!

THE BEST IN HIS SCHOOL!

UNLIKE HIS FRIEND LLOYD THOUGH!

WHOSE BRAIN IS MADE OF DROOL!

A KEDANMA!

IS WHAT HIS WEAPON'S CALLED!

THE OTHERS TRIED TO USE IT!

THEIR SKILLS SURE DID APPALL!

* * *

VERSE THREE (Colette) 

COLETTE IS SORTA CLUMSY!

SHE TRIPS ALL THE TIME!

IF FALLING WAS ILLIGAL!

SHE'D HAVE A LOT OF FINES!

BUT SHE IS AN ANGEL!

SHE REALLY HAS SOME SKILL!

IF WE MAKE HER TOO MAD!

WE WOULD ALL GET KILLED!

* * *

VERSE FOUR (Raine) 

RAINE SURE LOVES THOSE RUINS!

SHE IS OBSESSED WITH THEM!

SHE GETS SE EXCITED!

THAT SHE MIGHT HACK UP SOME PHLEM!

BUT THE MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND!

WHEN YOU SEE HER GO CRAZY!

IT IS REALLY FUNKY!

IT MAKES ME SAY "WHOOPEE!"

* * *

VERSE FIVE (Kratos) 

KRATOS IS A SERAPHIM!

JUST LIKE MITHOS AND YUAN!

THEY AREN'T THE ONLY ONES!

BUT I THINK NOISHE'S AN EQUESTRIENNE!

HIS KID'S NAME IS LLOYD!

GEE, I FEEL SORRY FOR HIM!

I WOULD REALLY HATE IT!

IF MY KID WAS REALLY DIM!

* * *

VERSE SIX (Sheena) 

I'D SURE HATE TO BE SHEENA!

AND I'LL TELL YOU WHY!

I'D HATE IT IF I!

KEPT GETTING SMOTHERED WITH GUYS!

MY FRIEND TRIED DRAWING!

A PICTURE OF HER ONCE!

BOY IT CAME OUT REALLY BAD!

THIS HAD TO DO WITH HER SHIRTFRONTS!

* * *

VERSE SEVEN (Zelos) 

ZELOS SURE IS A PERV!

IF I COULD I'D SLAP HIM GOOD!

IT WOULD BE SO HARD!

HE'D FORGET HIS CHILDHOOD!

HA, I'M EXAGERATING!

MAYBE NOT THAT HARD!

THE FORCE THAT I'D SLAP HIM!

HE'D NEED A BODY GUARD!

* * *

VERSE EIGHT (Presea) 

BOY, THAT PRESEA!

SHE REALLY IS DEPRESSED!

I WOULD SAY THAT!

SHE MUST BE REALLY STRESSED!

YOU KNOW THE RIBBON!

SITTING ATOP HER HEAD!

IT DOESN'T SPIN, IF IT DID IT'D!

BE SOME SORT OF HELIPAD!

* * *

VERSE NINE (Regal) 

REGAL WEARS SOME SHACKLES!

AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT I THINK THEY'RE CALLED!

HMM, I MAY BE WRONG THOUGH!

IF I AM I WILL GET MAULED!

YOU KNOW WHAT THERE!

I THINK THIS IS THE LAST VERSE!

WAIT, I FORGOT YUAN!

WELL I GUESS THIS COULD BE WORSE!

* * *

VERSE TEN (Yuan) 

YUAN HAS BLUE HAIR!

I THINK THAT IS COOL!

BUT I NOTICED!

IT MAKES ALOT OF GIRLS...DROOL!

I ADMIT HE HAS SOME FANGIRLS!

AND THAT I AM ONE!

BUT COMPAIRED TO KRATOS!

HE WOULD BE OUTDONE!

Echo

HE...WOULD...BE...OUT...DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!

The Authoress struck a pose, and waited for her well earned applause. The little red APPLAUSE sign clicked on, and she was showered with cheers from her loyal chibis. You know what'd be even better though? If she was showered with reviews too! R&R Please! And I will make another chappie with more verses for all of them. THE AUTHORESS TAKES REQUESTS FOR PARTICULAR CHARS TOO!


End file.
